Recollection
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: Bilbo/Nori. One-shot. Bilbo likes stories, whether he's telling them or listening to them, but there's one Dwarf that he can't seem to learn much about at all. Curiosity changes his life in a way he could never have expected. For the prompt, 'A dragon is lying by the fire spinning ancient tales. Would remembering your stories add richness to your life.'


Disclaimer - Not for profit, just for fun. I don't own the characters or the world.

* * *

Balin was very good at telling stories. Through him, Bilbo learned a great deal about Erebor, Ered Luin, the line of Durin's history, and many of the their companions. He had many tales of Dwalin's youth, these he seemed to take great pleasure in telling simply to embarrass his brother, and tales of himself over the years, as well as of Oin and Gloin throughout their youth and more recently as well. Then were the stories of Thorin and his nephews. On the others, he only knew a little, just basic information that left him feeling safe enough to trust them on the journey, and of them, he knew Dori and Ori, especially, best.

Beyond what he learned from Balin, Gloin was happy to tell the entire company, over and over, about his handsome wife and strapping boy. Like all else he learned, Bilbo filed it away as precious information, knowledge about those he traveled with and now called friend. He also learned more of Oin, Balin, and Dwalin. Gloin, like Balin, sought to embarrass his kin.

Bombur and Bofur were happy to talk about their little family. He learned about many things from Bombur as a babe and Dwarfling to Bifur having a strong hand in raising them. Even the oldest of the three occasionally added to the tales with Dwarvish growls and gestures.

Of the last three Dwarves, Ori was always happy to talk, and Bilbo found himself finally with someone who wanted to hear _his_ stories. The two spent many a day plodding along sharing one tale or another, trading them back and forth as one story reminded the other of something. On occasion, because Ori had taken such an interest, Dori would join in as well.

Dori liked to talk about their mother and father, as well as tell embarrassing stories of Ori as a young Dwarfling. It was apparently a Dwarf habit to embarrass one another as much as possible. It didn't go unnoticed that he never told tales of Nori, and while Ori might on occasion, though never anything overly insightful, he never did so when Dori joined them.

Bilbo knew both of them cared for their brother. He found it quite curious, though, that they would share laughs over so many anecdotes of their lives, and always Nori was missing from the stories. It pained Bilbo, somewhat, for all of them. He felt sorry for Nori missing out on so much, but he also knew that it very well could have been the Dwarf's choice to not be around his brothers. He also felt sorry for Dori and Ori, for having that missing part of them not there for so much.

Knowing so much about everyone else, and having these thoughts on his mind, it was only natural that his attention was often drawn to the one Dwarf he knew next to nothing about. There was plenty he had surmised, particularly from scathing comments tossed about by Dwalin and disapproving sad looks cast by Dori. But, the Hobbit knew there had to be more to it. He just had to figure out how to approach the Dwarf.

It wasn't that he was afraid of Nori. No, he seemed like a nice enough chap. But, there was an air of mystery about him, and the Hobbit had no idea how to break the ice. So he watched, waiting for something, anything he could use to start up a conversation. He sorely doubted a standard 'nice weather we're having' would work as it did for Hobbits, and he just _knew_ he couldn't open with questions as he did with Balin, Bofur, and Ori.

He puzzled over it for several days, but eventually his mind was preoccupied with surviving Trolls and Orcs. Rivendell was a nice reprieve from the sudden danger they'd found themselves in. So happy to be safe, Bilbo forgot about his curiosity and enjoyed the comforts while he could.

Sitting to have a smoke, the Hobbit dug through his pack for his pipe and leaf. He couldn't find them anywhere. He searched through _twice_ more before tossing his pack aside somewhat petulantly and sitting down dejectedly. He'd been looking forward to a good smoke all through his bath and dinner. He didn't' know why, but he almost felt like crying over something so silly.

It never occurred to him to wonder _where_ the missing items were. With all the running and loss of the ponies, he could have simply lost them. They were gone, that's all that mattered.

With nothing to smoke, he sat for a few minutes just staring at everything around him and watching the Dwarves make merry. He sighed heavily, shifting himself as he thought about going to his room to rest. He was sharing with Gandalf, though he doubted the Wizard would be using the room. Just as he was about to stand, though, a hand came from nowhere and rested gently on his shoulder. He jerked and looked up, startled.

As silent as the person had been, he expected to see an Elf. Instead, Nori looked down at him with a small smirk. "Uh…" Bilbo glanced over at the others. He'd have sworn Nori had been with them, at least before Bombur had broken the table… or was it a bench? Bilbo was pretty certain it was a table, but with tall folk, you never knew. Nori had been with them before Bombur had broken whatever piece of furniture he'd been sitting on.

Nori sat down beside him and pulled out his own pipe, packing it with a dark, black looking leaf. Bilbo considered getting up and leaving, but it would have been rude. The Dwarf had approached for some reason.

Once his pipe was lit and he'd taken a few puffs, Nori offered it over to the Hobbit. "Noticed you couldn't find yours."

"Oh." He didn't know what to say. It was terribly nice of the Dwarf to share, and to notice his loss. "Thank you, Mister Nori." He smiled at the Dwarf.

Nori gave a nod and turned his gaze to the others. "Are you wishing you hadn't raced after us yet, Mister Baggins?"

Bilbo puffed on the pipe, coughing as the rather acrid smoke rolled across his tongue. He'd had some of the Dwarvish leaf, but this was something else entirely. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what Nori considered good leaf, though, and it really wasn't the matter at hand.

He considered the question, little coughs escaping him as he continued to give small puffs at the pipe. There were plenty of reasons to say yes, so he had to weigh the reasons for no. In the end, really, it was a simple answer. "No," he said, passing the pipe back to the smirking Dwarf who was patting him on the back lightly, small coughs still escaping the Hobbit. How did Nori smoke that stuff? Still, he felt like he was calming down nicely, and he couldn't fault that. He reasoned if you were accustomed to it, the leaf would be quite nice.

"Maybe you're as mad as the rest of us, then." He took the pipe and smoked at it a few times.

Bilbo cleared his throat and paused before continuing when it seemed the coughs were done. "I can never regret having met all of you. I've learned so much, not just about the company but about the world. I might not like some of the things I've seen, or the danger, but I would not change it." He watched as the others joked and laughed and sang songs. "I can't say I won't change my mind, either, because who knows what the road ahead holds."

Nori looked at him, almost warily. "Maybe you will. Maybe we'll change it for you. We're not gentle folk, and there is much of the journey still ahead." He drew in another lungful of smoke, releasing it slowly. "But, for what it's worth, I think we're better for knowing _you_, Mister Baggins. I've seen the way my brother lights up when he's talking to you, the way Kili and Fili flock to you, how Bofur jokes with you. You've brought something to their lives. I can't say how much it pleases me to see Ori happy, and if you can do that, be his friend and make him smile, then I can never say I'm sorry you came along, even if I hold no hope in our success."

That was sad, Bilbo thought, that he had no hope. Looking at him, he felt Nori wasn't just lacking hope in the quest but in everything else, too. "Why did you come along?"

The pipe was passed back to Bilbo before Nori reached out to rub at his left ankle, going so far as to pull off his boot and sock so as to massage at ankle and foot. "I didn't have any choice. Dori and Ori were set to go, and I wasn't about to let them do something this insane without me. I wasn't going to be missed back at Ered Luin. Figure they were more than happy to see the backside of me and hope I die so as I never haunt their doorstep again."

"How could they disfavor you so?" Bilbo frowned, holding the pipe absently as his attention focused on the Dwarf. He didn't like the thought of Nori having nowhere to go. He knew that if the quest failed, at least the others could return to the Blue Mountains, even if it was in shame. It sounded like Nori couldn't, really. If it came to that, if they survived and failed, he would offer him a home. The rest of the Shire might not like it, but sod it all, a person deserved a home; somewhere they could go no matter what.

Nori gave a bitter laugh. "I'm not the strictly honest sort. Had my fingers in too many pies, I guess." He shook his head. "Just as well. If this works out, I'll be rich. If this doesn't work out, I'll be dead. Either way, my troubles will be over." The Dwarf didn't sound convinced, and Bilbo thought it was a rather sad outlook on things.

"Gold can't solve the troubles inside." Bilbo turned the pipe in his hand, staring at it though he didn't truly see it. "You're a good man, Mister Nori. I can see that in the way you are with Ori and Dori."

The Dwarf gave another small, bitter laugh, and the sound was like a knife in the chest. Bilbo looked up at him, trying to read his expression, but Nori was far too interested in his foot and ankle. The Hobbit didn't know how anyone could have such a low opinion of themselves as he was beginning to suspect Nori did.

He reached out slowly and placed a hand on the Dwarf's arm, noticing then, as Nori tensed as though not use to physical contact, that there was a bruise forming on the other's foot and ankle. "You're hurt," he said, setting the pipe in his other hand aside to kneel beside the Dwarf. His thoughts on convincing Nori of his worth shoved aside by his concern for the injury.

"It's nothing, just a bit of a bruise." He gave Bilbo a forced smile that the Hobbit did not appreciate.

"Horse feathers." He pushed the Dwarf's hands away and began to gently prod along the ankle, noticing the wince Nori tried to hide when he came near the top of his foot. "What happened? I should get Oin." He moved to get up and fetch the older Dwarf.

"Leave him alone to enjoy his evening." Nori wrapped a strong hand around Bilbo's wrist, and the Hobbit had no doubt that the Dwarf could easily harm him, if he felt he needed to, or at the very least, keep him in place. He didn't know if Nori was as strong as Dori, he didn't know if anyone was, but he knew that Nori was no doubt strong. Really, compared to a Hobbit, all of the Dwarves were.

He mustered up a pretty fierce scowl and looked the Dwarf in the eye. "Then you will let me see to this, or I'll kick up such a fuss that no doubt Dori and Ori will come to see what is going on and I _know_ they'll make you let Oin see to it."

The amused laugh he received wasn't what he was expecting as response. He frowned at it, thinking that Nori wasn't taking him seriously. Bilbo was just working up a good tirade when Nori gave a nod. "Alright, Mister Baggins, you win, but not here. Grab up the pipe and we'll go to your room."

Bilbo wasn't sure why they had to go to _his_ room until he remembered that Dori and Ori would be sharing Nori's. Grabbing up the pipe and his bag, he followed after the Dwarf, who carried his boot and sock in hand. There was barely a limp, and had he not been looking for it, Bilbo didn't think he would have noticed. It was easily hidden in the mismatched gait created by wearing only one boot.

As soon as they were behind closed door, Nori lifted his sore limb and hopped to the bed on his good leg. Bilbo smiled a little to himself at it. Dwarves were far too stubborn. "I could have helped you."

"I made it." Nori smirked at him before pulling himself up on the bed to sit.

"That's not the point." Bilbo huffed, making his way over to the Dwarf before climbing up on a stool the Elves had given him to make it easier to get in and out of the bed. "Let me see your ankle." He gave Nori a pointed look, holding out a hand for the injured limb instead of picking it up himself.

Having a Dwarf foot in his hand was strange. Their boots were so large and clunky looking, yet their feet were quite small. Not as delicate as an Elf's, he was sure, but by far smaller than any Hobbit foot. He couldn't help but caress it in curiosity. The foot twitched and Nori made a strange sound that caused Bilbo to pause and look up at him. "Tickles," Nori told him.

Hobbit feet were not so sensitive, usually, to be ticklish. He looked back down, taking another moment to marvel over the small, relatively hairless foot. Odd, really, how little hair was on it considering how hairy Dwarves seemed to be in general. He couldn't help but find the appendage rather interesting.

But, he had a job to do. Lightly, he ran his fingers over the bruised skin, trying to be as gentle as possible. "It doesn't feel broken. Your boot probably saved you from that." Dwarven boots, from what he could tell, where very sturdy. "Still, it's starting to swell. I could ask Lord Elrond…"

"No," Nori cut him off rather quickly. "I'll be fine."

"You'll be walking on it and aggravating it, hiding the fact that you're injured and in pain. You'll be a liability." Bilbo scowled at him. Really, the stubbornness of these Dwarrows was without end. "I'll have to inform Thorin."

Nori sighed and crossed his arms. "Oin makes one of his ointments… I think I know what he uses. If I give you a list, can you get the items and make it? Keep it all quiet like?"

Bilbo really didn't understand Nori's persistence that no one know he was hurt. It was silly. He didn't think he'd ever fully understand Dwarves. Was he afraid he'd appear weak, a burden? "Alright. I won't let the company know you're injured." He rolled his eyes when Nori stared at him, as if he wasn't sure he could believe him. "I promise, Mister Nori."

Finally, Nori gave a nod. "Get me a piece of parchment and a quill."

Bilbo went to his pack and came back with parchment and a small piece of charcoal. It'd work well enough to write with. Nori smiled at the sight, pleased for whatever reason that Bilbo had charcoal instead of a quill and ink. The Dwarf didn't say anything, though, and quickly wrote out a short list. "This is it?" Bilbo asked him.

A nod from Nori had him turning for the door. "Keep that foot elevated until I return." Bilbo didn't look to see if he listened, slipping out the door and going to find Gandalf or Lord Elrond, if he was lucky, or the nice Lindir who had greeted them earlier.

He couldn't seem to locate any of them, and was getting a bit frustrated when two Elves came across him. They looked at him and smiled in a way that immediately made him think of Fili and Kili, and he wondered if he shouldn't turn and go the other way. He was on an important task and didn't have time for mischief.

"You must be Mister Baggins." The one on the right gave a smile and a small bow.

The one on the left did as his companion, though his smile was more of a grin. "Ada has told us about you. Allow me to introduce us. I am Elrohir, and this is Elladan."

Bilbo blinked up at them. He knew that 'ada' meant father, and he pondered only a moment who they meant. It was rather obvious that they favored Elrond, and their names were quite similar. "Bilbo Baggins, at your service." He gave a short bow. "You wouldn't happen to know where your father is?" He asked, hopeful.

The one on the right, Elladan he reminded himself, gave a small shake to his head. "I am afraid he is in council with Mithrandir and Thorin Oakenshield. Is there something we can assist you with, little one?"

The Hobbit bit back a huff at being called little. He was certain they didn't mean anything by it the way Men did when they addressed Hobbits as 'little' and 'Halflings.' "I am in need of some items. One of my companions has hurt his ankle, you see…"

Elrohir easily took the piece of parchment from his fingers and glanced over it. "These are easy to come by, little one, but we might have something better suited in the Healing House. If your friend would come there…" He trailed off when Bilbo shook his head.

"He's impossibly stubborn, not that, that should come as a surprise. I've found it's just how Dwarves are. He doesn't want to let the rest of the company know he's injured. I can't for the life of me figure out why, maybe because his older brother is a smotherer and his little brother is a worrier." He sighed. "If he knew I was talking to you about it… They really are quite impossible creatures, Dwarves," he said, with no lack of fondness to his tone.

Elladan laughed. "Well, let us walk you there, and you can tell us what sort of injury he has. Then, you can treat him yourself and we need not be involved. It _is_ only a minor ailment?"

"No more than a sprained ankle, if that serious." He gave a nod. "I'd much appreciate the help." He smiled up at them.

Elrohir rested a hand on his shoulder and walked him toward the Healing House. Bilbo felt very small, between the two Elves, but he also felt safe and welcome with them. He'd been around Men a time or two, in Bree, and he wasn't overly fond of them. They never noticed Hobbits, really, and often would tread right on you if you weren't careful. Elves, though, seemed quite different, far more kind and gentle, much more to a Hobbit's liking.

The Healing House was a beautiful, open area with beds and shelves of various things. Elladan pulled out a chair and helped Bilbo onto it before sitting with his brother. "So, tell us, Mister Baggins, what your friend's injury is like."

The Hobbit described the bruise and, sheepishly, how the injury was caused. Neither Elf made comment about the broken furniture for a time, their eyes dancing in amusement as they chuckled softly. "Well, I can't say how ada will feel about the table, but I'm certain it was no great loss and is easily replaced." Elrohir patted Bilbo on the shoulder once he was finished before standing and going to the vials on the shelves nearby. "I think this will work well. It should help with the swelling, ease any pain, and encourage the trauma to heal. The bruise might grow darker, as the blood in the tissue is drawn toward the surface of the skin, but it shouldn't be any more painful for it." The Elf handed the bottle to Bilbo as well as two rolls of bandages. "You can take this with you, we have more. It should be put on the area for a few days, twice if possible. I know it will be unlikely, but it would be best if he was off the foot as well, and kept it elevated. The more walking he does, the longer it will take to heal."

Bilbo snorted. "I'd have to tie him down, and then I think he'd just get himself loose. He's a sly one is Nori." He smiled. "Thank you, both, for your help." He cradled the glass vial to his chest and shoved the bandages into his pocket.

"Think nothing of it, little one." Elladan smiled. "I hope we get to see you again, before you depart. Now, let us walk you back. I've no doubt you might get lost if we don't." His smile turned to a grin. "And, I'm sure you're eager to see to your friend."

The Hobbit gave a nod and walked back the way they'd come, again with the Elves on either side of him. They went so far as to walk him to his door, and he had to ignore the looks, and scowls in Thorin and Dwalin's case, as they passed the company. Gandalf was still not with them, and he hoped the Wizard hadn't gone to their room. He imagined finding Nori in Bilbo's bed might have made the Wizard ponder, and pondering Wizards weren't a good thing, he felt. Gandalf took far too much amusement at the expense of others, at times.

Elladan and Elrohir bowed and left him, again telling him that they looked forward to speaking to him another time, before they walked off and he slipped back into the room. He sighed in relief that Gandalf was not present and made his way over to the bed.

Nori eyed him and the vial in his hand. "That isn't what I told you to make."

"Of course it isn't. Did you think I had the time?" Bilbo wasn't sure how long he'd been gone, so that wasn't really a reasonable response. "I found the Healing House, and they have all sorts of things in there." He smiled.

The Dwarf didn't look pleased. "I told you not to…"

"Must you be so pigheaded?" Bilbo snapped at him. "I am _trying_ to help you, stop being ungrateful." He gave Nori a firm look. "Do you purposely treat everyone with suspicion? It's no wonder Ori and Dori never have stories of you, if you're like this with them as well," he said, without thinking.

He regretted it the moment it left his lips and cringed when Nori went still. Instead of looking up at the Dwarf, he poured some of the fluid in the vial into his hand and began to gently rub it into Nori's ankle, nearly losing the vial and spilling it all over when the Dwarf suddenly pulled his foot away from him, rather violently in Bilbo's opinion. He quickly set the bottle aside and reached for the Dwarf's leg. "Stop that!"

"I think you've helped enough, _H__alfling_." Nori moved away from him and to get off the bed.

Bilbo sighed; clearly he was going about this wrong. He shouldn't let Nori frustrate him so, and he had been out of line. "Let me help. Please, Nori, I'm sorry." He rested a gentle hand on the Dwarf's knee, finally looking up to meet his eyes.

Nori was scowling at him, but Bilbo could see something else deep in his eyes. It wasn't anger or pain. It was resignation. The copper haired Dwarf was upset not because Bilbo dared say such a thing, but because _he_ felt the words were true. "Oh, Nori," he said softly, giving a little shake of his head.

"Leave it," Nori growled at him, moving to get off the bed, stubborn to the last.

"No, I won't leave it." He put his hand on the center of the Dwarf's chest, standing firm in front of him even though he knew it wouldn't take much effort for Nori to shove him aside. "Lay your stubborn hide down and let me help you, dammit!"

Nori looked as startled as Bilbo at the expletive. The Hobbit could feel his face flush and he hastened to apologize. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

The Dwarf gave a soft laugh. "I was beginning to wonder if Hobbits knew how to curse, Mister Baggins, beyond 'horse feathers.'" Nori sighed and eased himself back down on the bed.

"Yes, well, it's not polite to go around using such vulgar language as that." He reached again for the bottle of elixir, pouring some onto his palm again to sooth into the bruised skin of Nori's ankle and foot.

"Vulgar?" Nori blinked at him before having a mighty laugh.

Bilbo felt his face flush again. "Yes, vulgar." He rolled his eyes at the Dwarf. "It is very disrespectful language."

The snort he received didn't surprise him. "You worry about respectability more than _Dori_. I didn't think that was possible." He shook his head. "What does respect get you, really? People will still whisper behind your back, and stab you in it, too."

Taking a roll bandages out of his pocket, Bilbo began to gently wrap Nori's ankle. The Dwarf was speaking from experience that much was clear. It hurt Bilbo to know that Nori had so little faith in the world, so much distrust in his heart. "The only respect I worry about is that of those important to me."

"And what would you do, Gentleobbit, if you knew your own family disrespected you?"

Bilbo looked up sharply. "You think your brothers don't respect you?" How could he believe that?

"I know Dori doesn't respect me, Mister Baggins. He's _told_ me as much." He sighed, sitting up when Bilbo began looking for something to cut the bandage with, a knife sliding out of his sleeve and cutting through it cleanly. The knife disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "I'm a thief, always in trouble with the law. He doesn't want me around Ori, bad influence and all, doesn't like me to come home."

"Is thieving more important than your brothers?" He closed the vial and carried it and the bandages over to his pack, sliding them inside for safe keeping.

"Of course not!" And though his back was turned, Bilbo knew he had to be glaring at the Hobbit.

Turning around, he gave him a smile. "Then why do you do it?" He walked back over to the bed, double checking the bandage. He moved from the stool to the bed, resting the foot in his lap.

Nori sighed and tossed an arm over his eyes. "At first, because I had no choice. Ori was little and we didn't have any money. The move to Ered Luin was hard on us, on all of us, and most of the Dwarves had little to nothing except what they could get working for Men. Men are not kind, more often than not, to Dwarves. It was easy enough, though, to take what I had to so that Ori and Dori would have food in their bellies and clothes on their backs."

"And now?" Bilbo caressed the foot in his lap unconsciously. "They seem well enough off."

"They are. Ori's apprenticed and Dori has his shop. They make a good living for themselves, but I had to do things so they could get there. I had debts to pay back, favors to return. I couldn't just walk away from the life I'd chosen for myself."

Bilbo wasn't sure what to say. It sounded awful, having to keep up a life of crime just because he'd had to start one for his family. He couldn't imagine having no other options to where that was what Nori had to do, but he couldn't judge him either, not when it had been for his brothers he'd done things. What wouldn't anyone do for those they loved? "So I was right, before," he spoke softly.

When he didn't elaborate, Nori lifted his arm off one eye and looked at him. "Right about what?"

"You being a good person." He ran a finger along Nori's toes.

Nori snorted and lowered his arm back down. "I don't know how you could say that."

"What you've done, you've done out of love. Maybe not the things you do now, but that's how you got started. No one can fault you for taking care of your family." Bilbo hated that Nori had such a low opinion of himself.

"I enjoy it, you know. The thrill of the heist, of being chased and not being caught, the way it makes my blood pump and my mind race."

Bilbo considered that. "I suppose it's not all that different than someone enjoying the way ale makes them feel, or mushrooms or gambling." The Hobbit watched the Dwarf. He'd wanted to get to know Nori, had wanted to hear his stories. This was far different than a humorous tale or an emotional story, but he felt he was learning more from it as well. He couldn't help but wonder if Nori had ever told anyone else these things.

The Dwarf was quiet, for long enough Bilbo wondered if he'd fallen asleep, before finally sitting up suddenly. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Gandalf chose that moment to come through the door, arching a brow at them, eyes twinkling and a small smile on his face.

Nori pulled away from Bilbo and hopped off the bed, landing easily on his good leg. "Thank you for your help, Mister Baggins. If you'd not worry Dori and Ori with this…" He looked up at Gandalf, giving the Wizard a hard stare.

"Uh," Bilbo tried to gather his bearings. "You're welcome, Mister Nori. Try not to walk on it too much and keep it elevated. It'll heal faster."

Gandalf watched them silently, gaze curious and attentive.

The Dwarf gave a nod, standing on one leg to pull on his sock and boot before reaching for the pipe Bilbo had left beside them. "Good night, Mister Baggins, Mister Gandalf." He made a quick exit, not looking back at them.

"My, my. What was all that about?" Gandalf asked as he moved to sit on a chair near the window.

Bilbo sighed. "I was just helping him with his ankle." He used the stool to get off the bed, not as graceful on both of his legs as Nori was on just one.

"I hope he's not too injured. We won't be in the valley long." He pulled out his pipe and lit it with the tip of his finger.

"It's nothing serious, just a bruise." Bilbo began to get himself ready to turn in, thinking over everything that Nori had told him.

Gandalf hummed but didn't speak of it again.

It would be a day and a half before he got to speak with Nori again. They'd made their way from Rivendell the dawn after the Dwarf had been hurt, and Bilbo had not had a chance to put the elixir on it again. Thorin was pushing them hard, and they'd sat down for a break before going into the Misty Mountains. Bilbo took his pack and walked over to where Nori was sharpening one of his knives. He sat down beside him silently, clearing his throat when Nori didn't pay him any attention.

"What is it, Mister Baggins?" He asked, looking up from his knife.

"Your ankle; it needs tended again." Bilbo looked pointedly at the foot that was at least resting up on a small rock instead of on the ground next to its mate.

"It's fine, Mister Baggins." He glanced around at the others before looking back to the Hobbit pointedly.

Bilbo sighed. "It has to be hurting you. We've been on our feet but for short moments since we left Rivendell."

Nori shook his head. "It's fine." He slid away his knife and stood up. "We'll be moving on soon, you should worry about resting and not my foot." The Dwarf walked away and over to his brothers.

The Hobbit knew he could mention the injury, inform Dori or Oin about it, or even Thorin, though he had little faith that Thorin would care. But, he didn't. He moved over to sit by Bofur and share in the Dwarf's pipe before they had to move again.

He wouldn't have another chance to speak to Nori until after they were at the base of the Carrock.

* * *

As they made camp at the base of the Carrock, Nori looked around at the others, eyes searching for one soul in particular. He could still remember the Goblins grabbing them and pulling them along, seeing the fear in Bilbo's eyes as he was left behind, and feeling the twist in his gut when they made it out of the mountain and everyone realized the Hobbit was gone. It had come as a relief to see him standing there, alive and well, and he found he wasn't really that concerned with the how of it.

Sore from the fall and the Goblin King, Nori had taken a half step toward the Hobbit, favoring his ankle, a moment before they'd had to flee from the Wargs. He was too preoccupied with the fact his brothers were about to fall to their deaths to truly notice Bilbo risking his life for a someone not his king, not even his friend. In hindsight, he couldn't reason why Bilbo had done it.

Nori knew that any one of them would have done so; Thorin was going to be King under the Mountain, they had a duty to him, an oath. Bilbo was but a Hobbit, and the rogue realized it wouldn't have mattered which of them had been laying there, Bilbo would have sacrificed himself for any of them. That was the capacity of the Hobbit's heart.

Now that they were far from the Orcs, he felt the need to speak to Bilbo. He'd not been overly warm to him the last time the Hobbit had sought him out, and he needed to set that right. Limping along, he made his way over to where Bilbo stood with Bofur, the two talking quietly. He gave the other Dwarf a nod before turning his eyes to the Hobbit. "Mister Baggins, I was wondering if I could prevail upon you."

Bilbo seemed startled but finally gave a nod and walked away with him, stepping under Nori's arm when he noticed him limping. "I lost my bag…" He sounded apologetic.

"It's alright. I'll survive without your Elvish elixir." He took the first opportunity of a nice sized boulder to sit down on. "I wanted to apologize, for being cool to you the last time you offered help." He bent down, wincing as his ribs and back ached, pulling off his boot.

"I know a little about herbs. I can look around, see if there's anything here I could use… Oin's busy with Thorin and there are so many of you hurt. I'd like to help, if I can." He nibbled on his lip and looked so cute that Nori had to smile.

"Are _you_ hurt, Mister Baggins? I lost sight of you when the Goblins pulled us away. I know Gandalf said Hobbits could go unseen when they wanted, but I'd never seen the like of that." He looked the Hobbit over. He didn't see anything wrong with him, other than a few scrapes, but the dirt they were all covered in might have been hiding something.

"I'm fine." He gave a small shrug, moving to kneel beside Nori's feet. He gently removed Nori's sock and undid the bandage he'd put on in Rivendell. "Does it hurt terribly?" The Hobbit gently ran his fingers over the foot, and Nori contained a twitch. The caresses had been distracting in Rivendell and were no less so at that moment.

"No more so than my ribs." He gave Bilbo a smile.

"Your ribs?" Bilbo looked up, face somewhat distressed. "I'll go look for something to help, at least for a tea, if nothing else." The Hobbit was there one moment and gone the next, bustling off into the bushes and weeds.

Nori shook his head and tried to relax, closing his eyes and resting while he had the chance. As he shifted on the rock, he reached into his pocket for his pipe and had to smirk as his fingers brushed over the second one hidden in his pocket. Sometime soon, he'd have to get that back to its owner, but for the moment, he'd hold onto it a little longer.

* * *

Bilbo was sitting outside of Beorn's watching the bees and birds move about when he felt someone sit down beside him. Glancing over, he smiled at Nori. "How are you feeling?" He asked the Dwarf, a little surprised he'd been sought out but not unhappy about it.

"I'm healing fine. The bruising's gone down, and I can walk without much pain." Nori pulled out his pipe and set about packing it with his black leaf. Bilbo didn't know how he smoked it, truly. The once had been more than enough for him.

He hummed softly and leaned back against the tree behind him. "I'm glad." He smiled at the Dwarf. "I was worried."

"Don't worry about me, Mister Baggins. Dwarves are hardy folk. Take more than Bombur's girth to do me much damage, especially when the Goblin King's didn't kill me." He smiled at him. "I have something of yours, I thought you might like back." He reached into his pocket and pulled out Bilbo's pipe and weed.

The Hobbit blinked at him. He'd not seen it since before Rivendell. "How did you… You stole my pipe?" He frowned at him, not sure what to think.

"Aye." Nori grinned, unashamed. "You'd been staring at me for days, and I figured it'd be a good conversation starter."

"Stealing my pipe was your way of starting a conversation?" He asked, incredulous. What had he been thinking?

"No, '_finding'_ it and returning it were my way of starting a conversation." He continued to grin as he lit his pipe.

Bilbo stared at his pipe and leaf. In a way, he was glad Nori _had_ taken them. They'd survived passed the Goblin cave when nothing else in his bag had. On the other hand, Nori had stolen from him. The Hobbit knew it hadn't been more than a prank, really, but it was still a bit upsetting.

"At the time, Mister Baggins, I wasn't too worried about insulting you." Nori watched him. "But, now that I know you a bit better… Well… I apologize, but don't go spreading the word that I have." He pointed the tip of his pipe at Bilbo in warning.

The Hobbit couldn't help but laugh. "Alright. I won't tell a soul. Thank you, for returning it and the leaf." He eyed Nori's pipe. "I'm not sure I'd survive trying your leaf again."

Nori laughed. "It's an acquired taste, to be sure." He stuck his pipe in his mouth and leaned back beside Bilbo.

Opening his leaf, Bilbo put some in his pipe then held the pipe out for Nori to light for him. The dwarf knocked an ember from his own over into Bilbo's, and the Hobbit grinned as he took a good long breath of Longbottom leaf. Oh how he'd missed it, and having a nice smoke of it made his toes curl in delight.

"Good stuff then?" Nori asked him, looking speculative.

Bilbo held his pipe out and let the Dwarf sample the Hobbit leaf before sticking it back in his mouth and having himself another smoke. "It's the best, though I don't mind me some Old Toby as well."

Nori chuckled. "Kind of light, if you ask me."

The Hobbit laughed. "After tasting that vile stuff you smoke, I've no doubt it is." He took another throat full of smoke and blew out a few rings. "It's nice, to be able to sit here and relax, to share a smoke with a friend and not have to worry about Orcs and Goblins."

"You consider us friends, Mister Baggins?" Nori looked over at him.

"Of course I do!" He answered emphatically. How could he not see them as friends?

Nori reached over and put a hand on Bilbo's knee. "I'm happy to call you friend, Bilbo." He gave the knee a squeeze. "It means a great deal to me that you feel that way."

They sat there for several hours, smoking their pipes and Nori's hand on his knee. At the time, Bilbo had wondered why but passed it off as Nori not having that many _real_ friends. Later, though, as he lay trying to sleep, he couldn't help but wonder if there was something else to it.

The next afternoon, he took his leaf and pipe and went to find Nori, sitting down beside him where he was talking with his brothers. Bilbo smiled at Ori and Dori before looking at Nori. "You know, I've heard stories about everyone, but none about you. Would you mind?"

Nori blinked at him and glanced at his brothers before smiling. "Alright, Bilbo, I can spin you a tale or two." The Dwarf grinned and immediately began a story of his youth, before Ori was born, of how he and Dori use to get into fights over who was the favorite son.

By the end of the story, all four of them were laughing, and it did the Hobbit's heart good to see Dori with his arm around Nori's shoulders and leaning into him with tears of laughter in his eye. By the tender look on Ori's face, it meant a great deal to the young Dwarf, too, and they both grinned when Nori's story was met with one from Dori about how Nori had liked wearing dresses when he was a tot.

One story led to another story, and before long Nori and Dori were more relaxed beside one another than Bilbo had ever seen. Ori patted the Hobbit on the back and whispered a thanks before getting up to go see about supper, Dori following him soon after.

"Thank you, Bilbo." Nori smiled at him. "I've not… Dori and I have never laughed like that together in longer than you've been alive, I don't think. It was nice, feeling like a family again."

"You'll always be a family, Nori." Bilbo shifted closer to him, placing a hand on the Dwarf's arm. "I'm grateful to have been allowed to be a part of the moment." He couldn't quite put a word to how he felt about it, but it made him feel warm and special.

Nori placed his hand over Bilbo's and gave it a squeeze. "I'm glad you were here for it, myself." He leaned in and bumped his head against Bilbo's lightly before pulling away and standing up. "We best get to supper before the others eat it all." He offered Bilbo a hand up.

Flushed from the sign of affection, which Bilbo was certain that's what it was, he took the hand and let the Dwarf pull him up and along to the table. It occurred to the Hobbit that there was more going on than just Nori being friendly, but he didn't know just what to read into it.

After supper, he decided to speak to Balin about what was going on, not knowing who else to ask.

"It sounds to me like he's sweet on you, laddie." Balin smiled at him, laughing when Bilbo flushed from his hair to his toes. "Question is, I think, how do you feel about him?" He gave the Hobbit a pat on the shoulder then walked off to let Bilbo think about it.

How did he feel about Nori? Bilbo wasn't really sure. He liked the Dwarf well enough, enjoyed his company and his smile. Taking his pipe, he went to sit down beside Bofur and watch Nori much like he'd done before they'd come across the mountain Trolls. It didn't take a lot of watching for him to realize that he'd likely been a bit smitten with the Dwarf for quite some time. He really was a bit naïve about these things, to not have noticed.

Sighing, unsure what to do, he tapped out his pipe and bid Bofur a good night, assuring his friend he was alright when the Dwarf looked at him in concern. It was pretty early to be going to bed, after all, but he needed to be alone to think and going to bed was the best way to do that.

He laid for quite some time mulling over everything he knew about Nori, how he felt about Nori, and many other things before sleep finally began to pull at his mind. He'd just curled up, finally intending to sleep, when he felt someone lay down behind him and wrap an arm around his stomach. It wasn't unusual for the Dwarves to do this, on the road at least where he would often catch chill, but there was little cause for it inside of Beorn's house.

Taking a breath, it was easy to smell Nori's pungent pipe smoke and he couldn't help but smile. "Cold, Mister Nori?" He asked, tone light.

Nori laughed against his curls. "Hardly, Mister Baggins. I just thought I'd join you, if you don't mind." Bilbo felt the Dwarf's nose nuzzle into his hair.

"I don't mind at all," he told him before shifting and rolling over to face him. "What brought this on?" He looked up at him.

"You're not a dense lad, not really, and I saw you talking to Balin." He returned his nose to Bilbo's hair. "Not sure when it happened, Master Hobbit, but I've grown quite fond of you," he whispered into the curls.

Bilbo smiled and rested his head against Nori's chest. He wasn't sure when it had happened either, but he'd done the same. "I certainly won't complain, Master Dwarf." He closed his eyes and breathed in deep, enjoying the smell of Nori. It would be hard, he knew, caring for a Dwarf, especially on this journey, but Bilbo could only have faith, as he dozed off to the feeling of lips pressed against his hairline, that it would be worth it.


End file.
